


You Remind Me of the Babe

by wabbitseason



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if You-Know-Who wasn't the only one interested in Harry that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me of the Babe

A snowy owl perched on the top branch of an old oak tree, remaining completely still, so his presence would be unnoticed. If he was lucky, he could swoop in when the parents were too occupied with dinner. Then his large eyes blinked, surprised to see so much activity in the little house in Godric's Hollow. He hadn't seen this much since the baby's birth. Clearly something had changed.

Stretching out his senses, the owl felt the imminent danger descending on the young family. The darkness came from a power that could even rival his own someday.

Through the window, the owl watched the parents move swiftly around the house. He felt the magic shifting as additional protection charms and enchantments cloaked the house. But he wasn't interested in the fate of the parents tonight. He had waited for this moment since that impudent girl took her brother back. His prize sat up unconcerned in his crib, his little eyes dancing at the lights made by his parents' wands.

It would be so easy... just swoop in and steal young Harry from his unsuspecting parents. After all, their charms were meant to block Lord Voldemort, not Jareth, the Goblin King.


End file.
